Medula Óssea
by liliums
Summary: Está tudo ficando obscuro para você. Ou, em que ela tenta se curar. Sasusaku. TRADUÇÃO


• Os personagens aqui citados não são meus.

• Tradução devidamente autorizada da fanfic _Bone Marrow_ , escrita por _xfucktheglasses_.

• Tradução feita por mim e pela Amanur.

• Boa leitura.

* * *

Medula Óssea

.

.

.

Cinco meses depois da guerra.

Ela é veterana — uma sobrevivente, uma esperança viva, uma ideia de que pode e vai ter vida após uma guerra, algo pelo qual se pode esperar após a perda, após a desesperança. Ela tem dezessete anos, não um dia mais velha nem um dia mais nova. Ela é a herdeira da Lesma — a nova princesa Lesma, a nova portadora do selo de Yin, a nova Sennin Lesma.

Ela é tudo isso e nada.

Cinco meses depois da guerra e Sakura está diante de seu espelho, nua como veio ao mundo, observando a si mesma — a maneira que ela respira, o subir e descer de seus ombros, seu peito. Ah, seu peito! Pequeno, de pele cremosa como alabastro. Ela olha para sua barriga chapada, e para os pequenos músculos definidos que crescem, enquanto se deita de costas — e senta — e conta até duzentos. Ela olha para suas coxas, firmes e macias, as pernas longas. Ela olha para o espaço entre elas. Ela olha para si mesma.

Ela olha para a garota olhando para ela, com cicatrizes, irregular e quebrada, colocada de volta em uma maneira confusa de mantê-la inteira. Ela tem ossos salientes, cutucando seus pulmões, seu coração, seus sinais vitais, e Sakura se sente como se tivesse perdida entre a luta por si mesma e por seus amigos. Entre o que ela sabe que é certo e perder sua preciosa Shishou, perdendo seu precioso Kakashi-sensei, perdendo todo mundo que ela se importava, para receber de volta fragmentos do que eles uma vez foram.

E ali está aquela garota olhando para ela.

Aquela garota, nua, de cabelo rosa e olhos verdes, com um diamante vermelho-violeta no centro da sua (muito grande, Deus, é muito grande! Diminua, diminua, diminua) testa, parece rachada e horrível e morta e ela não tem como ser tudo o que todos esperam que ela seja e...

— Quando você parou de tentar — ela sussurra para a garota. A garota assobia de volta para ela — Quando você parou de tentar?! Quando você deixou de ser tudo que você sabe que pode ser?

E há uma voz que sussurra que a vida de um veterano é triste.

Em um tom decrescente.

Rápido e lento, que consome.

Você tem que estar três passos à frente, ou aquilo te aprisiona para nunca mais te deixar partir.

E Sakura encara a garota a encarando de volta e exige que ela volte e lute porque não há desistentes em Sakura Haruno. Ela é completamente normal, completamente sensata — uma ferramenta redefinida, cortante, com rachaduras e, talvez, despojada de toda sua afiação. Mas ela é o que ela é, e ela vai ficar e lutar e parar de morrer lentamente para não odiar a si mesma.

...

Sua cicatriz mais grossa é a que está logo acima de seu útero, a menos de três centímetros de deixá-la estéril.

É rosa e a ferida fechada se projeta, feia — defeituosa. Ela é defeituosa e está usada e quebrada. Aquilo olha com raiva enquanto ela fica acima do rio, olhando para seu reflexo vestido com faixas — muito apertado em volta do peito — e seus shorts curtos. Ela olha para a garota — esta princesa guerreira, tão perdida porque sua mente foi deixada no campo de batalha onde o sangue ainda mancha o solo e ela quer gritar para se controlar.

Aqueles olhos verdes não deveriam estar tão entorpecidos.

Aqueles lábios cheios não deveriam estar inclinados para baixo em uma expressão tão feia.

Onde está a esperança?

Sakura Haruno é esperança.

Sakura Haruno é amor, mas ela não pode senti-lo, mesmo enquanto corre através de suas veias — badum, badum — as batidas do coração. Quem é essa garota boba, usando sua pele — sua pele horrivelmente defeituosa?

— O que você está fazendo?

Ela olha para cima e o encara.

Badum, badum.

Ela sabe que ama aquele rapaz.

Esse menino saiu de trás em um composto manchado de vermelho e cheio de cadáveres.

Ela sabe que o ama, mas não consegue evitar de encarar ele.

Em branco, impassível, tão longe.

— Meu reflexo.

Ele se aproxima dela e Sakura pode sentir seu coração acelerando, mas as sensações de formigamento que ela sabe que deveria sentir estão perdidas atrás de uma parede gelada.

— Estou com uma cicatriz. — ela diz, passando a ponta do dedo pela linha grossa da cicatriz — Lutei contra um da Akatsuki e fiquei com isso. Salvei uma idosa. Eu era sua fantoche.

Ele olha para ela, seus olhos escuros calculavam, e os lábios pressionados em uma linha fina — observador. Ele a observa, bebendo dela, pintando-a na tela dentro de sua mente e ela deveria — quer, porra, como ela quer — sentir o amor, a esperança e o desejo, mas ela não consegue evitar, e apenas esquiva seus lábios em um sorriso falso.

...

Um ano depois da guerra.

Sakura faz isso com frequência — é seu ritual — ficar parada na frente do seu grande espelho e observar a si mesma e toda sua inaptidão, permitindo que as vozes desagradáveis dentro de sua mente a convençam de que, independentemente de quanto tente, ela nunca será boa o suficiente para ser qualquer coisa.

Princesa Lesma — absurdo.

Portadora do selo Yin — até que ponto?

Lesma Sennin — impossível.

Títulos vazios para uma garota vazia.

Quem é ela?

Um fracasso, ela responde e soca o espelho até rachar.

...

Ela se senta nos campos de treinamento, observando o pequeno pedaço de vidro saindo de um dos espaços entre os nós dos dedos. Ela calcula o nanossegundo de dor que sentirá quando puxar o vidro para fora e passar o dedo indicador pela ferida; permitindo que seu chakra conserte as células.

Ela balança a cabeça.

Ela quer que aquilo fique.

Sakura inclina a cabeça e o cutuca, o empurra mais ao fundo e dá um meio sorriso ao choque de dor que sente, fazendo-a pular em seu assento na grama do campo de treinamento do Time Sete. Ela está suada, cabelo curto grudado no pescoço e na testa, shorts desconfortáveis contra a pele.

Sai está em cima de um dos galhos das árvores, observando e desenhando. Naruto partiu para outros assuntos — se tornou um rapaz-homem tão ocupado depois da Quarta Guerra — e Sasuke está sentado não muito longe dela, inspecionando seu chokuto com uma pedra de afiar que estava perto.

E Sakura fica lá, inspecionando seus últimos ferimentos — uma futura cicatriz se formava ali e sorri como uma maníaca perturbada que ela sabia que era.

— O que está fazendo?

Ela olha para cima, sua expressão sóbria e impassível quando Sasuke olha para ela, suas mechas sujas emaranhadas com os cílios.

— Inspecionando essa ferida que tenho.

Os olhos deles se dirigem para o seu punho.

— Tire isso. — ele diz — Vai infeccionar.

— Posso tratar.

— Então trate.

Sakura suspira, puxando o pedaço de vidro da junta sem pestanejar. O sangue começa a fluir e ela olha fixamente para ele, por um segundo, observando o quão impressionante ele parece contra sua pele pálida, como ele flui pelos espaços entre os dedos dela caindo sobre a coxa dela. Por um segundo, ela fica em transe.

Ela puxou para fora quando Sasuke bateu a mão em sua ferida, dando-lhe um aperto duro e seus olhos olhando para ela com uma faísca de aborrecimento.

— _Trate isso!_

Ela quer gritar para ele que está tentando.

...

Ela o encontra em seu apartamento, em uma tarde.

Ele está sentado em seu sofá, relaxado e com as pernas abertas e cruzadas sobre o tornozelo. Ele está lendo um folder, grande e grosso — um folder médico, talvez, comenta em sua mente — e está completamente absorto. Sasuke Uchiha não tem consciência de sua presença.

Essa é a primeira vez, ela percebe quando chuta as botas e anda mais para dentro de casa.

— Como você entrou aqui?

— Janela

Ele sabia, o tempo todo, que ela estava ali.

— Por quê?

Sasuke olha para ela por um segundo, piscando as mechas de seus olhos.

— Estava aberta.

— Não. — Sakura resmunga, caminhando em direção à cozinha. — Por que você está aqui?

Ele não responde e Sakura tira o jarro de água que ela mantém dentro do refrigerador, não se incomodando em encontrar um copo e beber direto dela. Tudo fica estagnado e silencioso por tanto tempo, que Sakura se perde em sua mente, como sempre faz, pensando em algumas coisas, tentando ignorar as outras, seus demônios ainda tentando tirar o melhor dela...

— Por que você anda meio esquisita. — responde ele, encostado no batente da porta da cozinha. — Há um bom tempo, na verdade.

Ela olha para ele, inexpressiva e ele reflete a expressão para ela.

— Não ando, não.

— Você anda, sim.

Sakura franze a testa.

— Como você poderia saber?

Ele encolhe os ombros, entrando mais na cozinha, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

— Por que conheço a Sakura Haruno.

Ela gira ao redor, seguindo cada movimento dele como se ele fosse um inimigo.

— Você partiu por dois anos. Eu mudei.

Ele sorri.

— Eu mudei!

— Sakura.

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Apenas... Será que dá para parar? Eu estou ajeitando as coisas na minha cabeça.

Ele fica quieto.

— E... E você não deveria se importar. Você não deveria estar aqui.

Sasuke suspira, inclinando a cabeça e dando a mesma expressão que ele sempre deu a ela.

— Você é irritante.

— Eu... Sou.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha e Sakura anda mecanicamente em direção ao seu quarto. Ela não sabe quanto tempo ele ficou em seu apartamento antes de sair.

...

— Eu sou irritante — ela sussurra em seu espelho, naquela noite, olhando para sua pele.

O espelho está rachado e faltam pedaços como um jogo de quebra-cabeça, mas Sakura o ignora enquanto olha para si mesma com desdém. Vira-se e caminha em direção ao banheiro para se esconder debaixo da água quente, para acalmar seus músculos e aliviar sua mente.

...

Eles se sentam nos campos de treinamento, duas semanas depois; mesmas pessoas, mesmas posições. Naruto está fora, em algumas reuniões para sua iminente admissão como Rokudaime.

Sai está em cima das árvores novamente, Sasuke está afiando seu chokuto e Sakura senta, olhando para si mesma e para a grama, para as árvores e para tudo. O silêncio vem acontecendo há uma hora agora, e ela se lembra de um tempo em que nunca teria podido ficar em silêncio.

Mas o que realmente há para se falar?

— Acho que estou despedaçada.

Ela ouve um ruído — Sasuke olhar para o alto, diante das palavras repentinas dela e do quão pesadas elas soam.

— Busque ajuda.

— Não. — ela diz, suavemente. — Acho que estou despedaçada… Eu… despedacei... Em algum lugar… Naquela guerra...

— Já faz um ano.

— Me sinto despedaçada há um ano.

Ela o ouve suspirar, mas Sakura não olha para ele, apesar de saber que ele a encara. É a primeira vez que ela admite isso em voz alta, para alguém, e tem a sensação de estar... Certa sobre isso.

Ela está despedaçada; ela não é forte, não mentalmente, não emocionalmente, nem fisicamente, porque, ao perder tantas pessoas, vendo e ouvindo tudo o que ela tem ouvido... Ela se despedaçou.

— O que te faz dizer isso? — ele pergunta.

— Eu... — ela olha de volta para ele, seus olhos ardendo com lágrimas que não lembrava de ter invocado. — Eu não pude salvar eles. Não pude salvá-los, Sasuke. Minha Shishou… Kakashi-sensei... Neji... Eles estão _mortos_.

Ele a encara, de maneira rígida e prolongada.

— Pessoas morrem.

— E eu salvo elas.

— Você não pode salvar todo mundo.

Mas ela quer, _oh_ , como ela quer. Como ela quer se provar eficiente, como ela quer provar a todos que é capaz de fazer algo — que ela pode salvar pessoas, salvar a todos. É uma expectativa que ela achava que poderia alcançar ao despertar seu selo Yin. Uma expectativa que ela _falhou em obter._

Ela pisca, as lágrimas ficando presas nos cílios antes de escorrer pelas bochechas.

— Eu... Sou um fracasso. Eu sou defeituosa.

Sasuke tossiu.

— Você não desertou ninguém.

— Sim. — ela diz, olhando para ele outra vez, com lágrimas caindo sobre as bochechas. — Eu desertei a mim mesma, Sasuke.

...

Ele manteve o olho nela, depois daquilo.

Ela nunca o pega no ato, ele nunca se deixa pegar pelo óbvio — de fato, ele continuou completamente indiferente como sempre foi com ela. Mas Sakura sabe; ela pode sentir isso nos poucos centímetros de distância enquanto ele caminha mais perto dela, ou quando o Time Sete sai para comer ramen. Percebe no jeito que ele treina com ela em uma disputa de taijutsu, no jeito que ele às vezes a leva para casa, no jeito que olha para ela quando finge sorrir conversando com o resto de seus amigos.

...

— Você me salvou.

Ela olha para ele, enquanto se sentam no campo de treinamento, um dia. Sakura enruga a sobrancelha, morde seu lábio inferior e solta sua lâmina sobre a grama que ela estava inspecionando antes de sua sentença abrupta. Sai está acima deles, novamente, perdido através das folhas enquanto ele faz sua observação e desenho, e Naruto está fora novamente, desta vez para passar um tempo com a Hinata.

— Eu... — ela balança a cabeça — Não, eu não fiz nada.

Sasuke não está olhando para ela, pelo contrário, está inspecionando o local, seus olhos apertaram, sua testa franzida e os lábios pressionados em sua carranca neutra.

— Você fez, sim.

— Sasuke — ela sussurra — Você voltou por conta própria...

— Não, não é isso. — ele se vira para ela por um segundo, a estuda com seus olhos negros demais. — Na Floresta da Morte, durante os Exames Chunin, todos esses anos atrás. Você me salvou. Eu teria matado todos eles. — ele fala arrastadamente, como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo — Eu os teria matado num piscar de olhos.

Sakura balança a cabeça, um triste sorriso nos lábios.

— E não foi... Não foi só aquela vez. — ele continua, rigidamente, quase se sentindo incomodado em falar tudo o que lhe vem à mente. — Nossa primeira missão, minha luta com Gaara... Você... Me disse que me amava naquela noite.

Ela olha para ele, então, e ele já está olhando para ela.

— Sim.

— E eu a agradeci.

— Por quê?

Sasuke suspira, desviando o olhar, de novo, e inspeciona o perímetro como se eles estivessem em uma missão, com alto risco de serem atacados.

— Por que você me salvou.

...

Pouco a pouco ele começa a contar a ela tudo o que ela fez.

Ele é rude e direto, raramente olha para ela nos olhos; sua voz, um murmúrio baixo que beija sua pele e mergulha na própria raiz de seu ser através de seus poros; como beijos suaves, sua voz um punhal para a pele, ferindo e cicatrizando da maneira mais complexa e bonita.

Ela ouve em silêncio, enquanto ele conta sobre o massacre que teria sido da Aliança sem ela, lembra-lhe que foi o seu coração que voltou à vida, sob suas próprias mãos, que Naruto ainda está muito vivo por causa dela, que Sai teria sangrado até o fim não fosse por ela, que todos que sobreviveram, sobreviveram por causa _dela_.

E Sakura o ouve, lentamente sentindo calor depois de ter sentido nada além de frio; como o inverno que dura por anos e, agora, lentamente, vai derretendo quando o sol finalmente decide se erguer.

Ela o interrompe, um dia, enquanto se preparam para deixar os campos de treinamento.

Ele está dizendo a ela algo abafado, sobre seu selo Yin e a tal façanha notável de sua marca que permanece lá, em sua testa — um sinal claro dos três anos que ela passou, armazenando todo aquele chakra e indo para a batalha com apenas metade do grupo que ela montou.

Sakura embala o rosto dele, gentilmente, entre as mãos e coloca os lábios contra os dele em um beijo seco e casto. É confuso e desajeitado, seus dentes batendo contra os dele, sua língua cutucando seu lábio inferior. E ela estremece com a sensação — fino e macio e um pouco seco — respira fundo e lentamente se afasta.

Sasuke está olhando para ela, com a testa franzida como se estivesse acompanhando o que acaba de acontecer. Ele limpa a garganta, lambe os lábios — lambe os restos dela, lambe o beijo dela, guarda para si mesmo — e acena com a cabeça.

— Sim, bem...

Ela ri e pela primeira vez ela jura que é real.

...

É a vida depois da guerra.

Sakura está na frente de seu novo espelho, nua, o cabelo pingando o excesso de água do chuveiro e os olhos inspecionando todas as cicatrizes que mancham sua pele pálida. Ela estuda suas clavículas, volume de seus seios, o vale entre eles, os músculos macios em seu abdômen, suas coxas, suas pernas sem fim...

Braços enroscam sua cintura nua e ele roça os lábios no ombro dela.

Sakura sorri para seu reflexo, satisfeita, pela primeira vez, com o que vê.

* * *

Espero que gostem dessa one tanto quanto eu.


End file.
